


Accidents Happen

by sugamama_koshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugamama_koshi/pseuds/sugamama_koshi
Summary: A very old fic I have just lying around. Pardon the grammar and spelling mistakes, it's unedited and I can't bring myself to edit it.When in potions, Harry and Draco are paired together, yet again. When they make a potion completely wrong, Harry becomes 5 again. When Draco must be his caretaker, he realizes, he's in love with the brunette. Not the 5-year-old, but the 17-year-old. What happens now?!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 25





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Read the summary

Every curse/swear word in the English language could be used to describe the situation Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are in right now. Or, shall I say, 5-year-old Harry. They were learning a potion of youth.

Neville had been walking past Harry and Draco and had tripped. Damnit, Neville. Blaise ran to help his boyfriend while Draco watched in horror as Harry seemed to be completely out of it. A high pitched squeal brought the chaos in the room to a stop.

Everyone looked at Draco, where the sound was coming from. Then, everyone looked down. And there, clinging to Draco's stood a 5-year-old Harry Potter.

**B R E A K IN THE P A G E**

"WHAT!" Draco screamed. He and 5-year-old Harry were sitting in the headmistresses office.

"I said, you must be his caretaker, Mister Malfoy," McGonagall repeated.

"Wh-what- why me?!" He asked but already knew the answer. McGonagall's answer was the most strict look Draco had ever seen.

"Take him to the Room of Requirements, I presume you know where it is, and for the next, until we can find a cure, take care of him!" Draco finally nodded, "Alright, Professor.". Then, they set off for the RoR. 

**B R E A K I N T H E P A G E**

When they arrived, Draco thought up of a house-like place. When he opened the door though, he was surprised.

There was a living room with a T.V and fireplace with light green furniture. If you continued walking, you'd find a kitchen. A door in the living room led you to Harry's room, red walls with golden snitches on them. He also had a crib-bed and a small wardrobe. Draco smiled a bit.

"Mister white hair!" was heard from the living room. No one has to know that Draco smiled as he came out and answered the brunette.

"Yeah? Oh, and my name is Draco." Harry nodded.

"Ok me hungry." Draco looked at a clock that had appeared in the room.

"Well, lunch is about to start, but you will be surrounded by people asking questions. Do you want to go?". Harry seemed to think for a moment before speaking.

"Yes, but can you pick me up so no people touch me?" Draco slightly grinned.

"Sure, but let's get you dressed, huh?" "OK, thank you!" Draco smiled fully. _Maybe_ he thought, _this won't be so bad._

* * *

A shrill cry at 3:35 am the next morning brought Draco out of his sleep. Within 5 seconds he had run to Harry's room to find the child crying. Draco rushed over to him. "Hey, sh sh, hey, what's wrong?" The blonde asked, wrapping his arms around Harry. "Bb-bad d- *hiccup* dream." Draco used all of his self-control to not awe out loud. "What happened in your dream?"

"I don't know, just bad. Can I sleep with you?" Harry said the last part so quietly, it took a moment for Draco to understand, "O-of course, c'mon." With that, they walked into Draco's room, hand in hand.

 **Next** **Morning** **:**

"Dra-o, Dra-o!" Draco opened his eyes and felt a weight on his chest, a weight that was bouncing up and down... _I_ _should_ _not be_ _getting_ _a_ _boner_ _from this_ he thought. "Yes, Harry, and, just call me Dray." "OK Dray, its morning." Draco slowly sat up. "OK, Harry. You have two choices, 1. Stay here or 2. Come with me to classes. Which one?" The little boy seemed to think it over for a short moment. "With you.". A small smile took over Draco's face.

 **At** **breakfast**

Before they walked through the Great Hall door, Draco picked Harry up. They hadn't gone to lunch or dinner the day before because Harry decided he didn't want to. To say the least, Draco was very proud of him.

When they walked in, they heard a scream of "HARRY!" and a separate low tone says "Let go of him, Malfoy.". At all of the loud voices, the five-year-old got very scared and nuzzled into Draco's neck and whispered "too loud." Draco nodded.

"Hey, you're scaring Harry, he does not like loud noises or many people surrounding him!". At this, a certain redhead walked up to the two. " Malfoy, I would love it if you would let _m_ e take care of _my_ boyfriend.". Mione had to cover a laugh when Harry stuck his tongue out at her. "Headmistress McGonagall told me to take care of him, Ginerva, and Ronald, Hermoine, he is fine.", Draco tried to explain the situation but the female redhead couldn't get through her head that 1. Harry doesn't like loud noises and 2. the Headmistress told Draco to take care of him. Only when Harry started crying did it quiet down. "Shh, it's ok, shh, Dray's here, I'm right here.".

Hermione couldn't suppress an aww. Ron let up after seeing the way Draco took care of Harry. But poor Ginny just couldn't understand."Besides, from what I heard, Ginerva, Harry broke up with you, what, 4 months ago because he was gay? That's correct, isn't it?" Ginny just huffed and walked away. "Hey, Draco, come sit with us, my girlfriend has been _dying_ to see you," Mione said, dragging Draco towards her girlfriend, Pansy. "I'm flattered," he said, rolling his eyes. "Drake! Hey! Hello Harry!" Harry just smiles a shy smile. "So, Drake, spill everything, I was in DADA when it happened." Draco smiled and told his best friend the story. Ron was slowly getting used to Pansy, Blaise, and Draco, but slowly is better than never.

Here are the couples in Hogwarts right now. Pansy and Hermione. Blaise and Neville. We do believe that Luna has a crush on Ginny and some people think the feelings are mutual (It's coming). 

"Dray, hungry.". Draco nodded and began putting food on Harry's plate. After a bit, they had all eaten their breakfast.

* * *

Harry climbed into Draco's bed the next morning and Draco immediately knew something was off. Draco looked over.

Harry was 9.

Harry was fucking 9.

"Raven?" Draco asked, sitting up. "D-Dragon, I think I g-grew.". Draco nodded "I think you did too, C'mon, let's go see Madame Pomfrey." Harry nodded and the two set off.

 **3** **hours** **later**  
"Yes, Harry will grow 4 years every month." Draco gasped slightly. He wasn't ready for this.

"Dragon?" At the sound of tears in Harry's voice, Draco turned. Sure enough, he was crying. "What is it, Raven? What's wrong?!" "When I get older, you will still stay with me, right? You won't leave?!" Draco shook his head. "Of course not!"

Madame Pomfrey almost cried. "Mr.Malfoy, I'm so sorry but, there is only a 2% chance Mr.Potter will remember your time together." This was the first case that Poppy had ever cried about. Draco started crying as well, "W-what?". Poppy nodded and asked the boys to leave. They did.

 **That** **night**

"Dragon?" Draco looked at Harry and smiled. "Yes?" Harry looked on the verge of tears, "Will I forget you?" Draco's heart broke. "I hope not, Raven, I hope not.".

 **The** **Next** **Mornin** g

Draco had told Hermione, Pansy, Ron, Neville, and Blaise what is going on. " But-but, since Pans and I are dating, Harry is getting closer to you!". "Not close enough," Draco said with a sad look. Ron gave him a look of pity.

**One Month Later**

Draco dreaded waking up the next morning, knowing that Harry would be 13. He didn't want his time with Harry to be over, not yet. He wasn't ready. He would never be ready. Ever.

"Hey, Dragon." came a slightly deep voice beside Draco the next morning. Draco groaned a bit but sat up and looked at the now 13-year-old Harry Potter. Damn, he was hot. Draco didn't watch Harry enough in third-year to remember his hot as hell body. He was ripped for a 13-year-old, of that you could be sure. "Good morning, Raven," Draco said, finally grasping hold of his sanity. Harry calmly smiled and hopped out of bed. After they had both had a shower, they made their way to the great hall.

"Harry! You grew!" Hermione said, tackling Harry with a hug. A hug he greatly returned. He nodded. She smiled and Harry hugged Ron, Ginny, Luna, Blaise, Neville, and Pansy. 

Draco nodded to himself slightly. He was in love. In love with the boy who lived. The boy who wouldn't die. The Chosen One. The Gryffindor Golden Boy. Harry fucking Potter.

Damn if his father knew.

* * *

"Good Morning, Dragon," Draco heard and felt hands poking at places on his face. "Morning, Raven." Harry smiled and stopped his action. He hops off Draco and runs into the bathroom...looking like he was crying.

"What has he done now?" Draco muttered to himself. "Dray!" Draco stopped, frozen in his tracks. Harry hadn't called him Dray since the first month. Draco responded with a choaked "Yes Hare?" No one knows that Harry smiled, teary-eyed. When Draco walked into the bathroom, he flipped his shit.

"Harry, why are you so...uh...big?" Harry was crying. Draco rushed over and held the slightly bigger Harry. "Mc-McGonagall said t-that I a-am growing q-qui-quicker. I-im 14, Dray." Draco stopped moving. Stopped listening. Stopped everything.

"Harry, I'm sorry but I want to do it before its too late." Harry looked at Draco in horror. "Wha-hmph." Draco kissed him

Harry kissed back, Draco smiled a bit. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck while Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Draco licked Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he received. Harry caressed Draco's tongue with his own and their tounges became a little ball. They broke away a moment later.

"Dray?" Draco ran out. "Draco, No!!" And Harry took off after him.

**1 HOUR LATER**

"P-Pansy, what if he hates me n-now?" Draco said, tears flowing down his cheeks. Pansy just shook her head and continued comforting Draco.

**MEANWHILE, IN GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM**

"W-why do you think he ran out, Mione? Does he not like me?" Harry said, head in Hermione's lap, crying his eyes out. Mione just shook her head and held Harry.

 **2 HOURS LATER: GREAT HALL**  
"DRACO BLOODY MALFOY!" Ron stormed into the Great Hall, fuming. Draco almost fell out of his seat. Pansy felt him stiffen.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL, Sorry Headmistress, WOULD YOU LEAVE HIM LIKE THAT?!" Draco had no words...

Why had he left like that? Was he scared? Was he nervous? That was his first kiss. But, why did he walk out on someone he loved?

"I, i-" Ron cut him off "He's sitting in your hoodie in Gryffindor Common Room bawling on-" he looks at Pansy "- your girlfriends lap." He turned back to Draco "He told us everything. Why would you leave him. That confused him. He didn't know he was gay in fourth year!

"Go to him. Go to him now, hug him, tell him how you feel, make him feel loved. Did I mention he's in YOUR hoodie? Crying about YOU? Because he loves YOU. And he might not remember your time when he becomes 17 again?!" Draco shot up.

"What?!" Ron nodded. "Go!" Draco was already gone.

Draco ran, faster then he ever ran before. He was running so fast he thought that at any minute he would collapse. But it didn't matter. Because it was for Harry. So Draco ran.

When he got to the portrait he just banged on it. "LET ME IN!" Someone opened the portrait and Draco ran in. All eyes turned. "Where is he?" They all understood and pointed to the girls dormitories. He ran up there and knocked on Hermione's door.

"H-Harry?" The door opened and Hermione smiled a smile that Luna would approve of and she spoke softly, "One sec." Draco nodded and the door closed again. He heard a sniffle and the door opened again. Hermione let him in.

The sight made Draco want to cry. Harry was sitting on the bed in Draco's pastel purple hoodie, only in the hoodie, with tear stains and was crying. Draco didn't hold back. He ran over to the boy he loved and envaloped him in a hug.

"I'm so, so, so sorry, Raven." Harry just molded himself to Draco. "I-I thought y-you left me f-fore-ver." Draco shook his head, "I could never leave you, Raven." Hermione walked out to give the two some space. "Hare?" Harry looked at him, "wi-will you be my boyfriend?" Draco cringed back a bit. "Of course, you weirdo!" And Draco was now on his back with Harry on top of him, cuddling up to him. "Tell everyone, the Ministry, Rita Skeeter, The Dead, Voldemort, Everyone!" Then Harry screamed "IM DATING THE PRETTIEST BLONDE IN THE WIZARDING WORLD, BITCHES!!" At the yelling, everyone in Gryffindor Tower ran to the dorm and saw Draco and Harry cuddling together.

"Its official, I have to tell Pansy." Hermione whispered and rushed everyone out.

* * *

Ever since Draco asked Harry to be his boyfriend, they have spent every second of it together. They hated the fact that Harry would become 17 in 2 weeks and that he might forget everything- that happened over the weeks- and dislike Draco again. Draco came out gay to the whole school in the Great Hall the day after Harry and he got together. Everyone accepted him.

The couple was now in the RoR with other couples - Seamus and Dean, Pansy and Hermione, Luna and Ginny had gotten together earlier, Ron and a Slytherin named Alex, and finally Kaitlyn and Nichole (OC's that I have made} - Playing Truth or Dare...

Draco's head snapped up from looking at Harry, who was on his lap when he heard his name. "Draaaacoooooo," It was another Slytherin, Nichole, that they had previously met. Her girlfriend, a Hufflepuff named Kaitlyn, was on her lap. "Dare," Draco said. Nichole gave him a look that said he had chosen the wrong thing.

Nichole was _hella_ badass. She wore an outfit that Pansy approved of.

She wore a loose crop top that read " _Normal is Boring"_ with black ripped skinny jeans. She had long black and a little brown hair. She had at least 20 hairbands on her wrist. Her shoes were black combat boots that she managed to pull off. Makeup-wise, she had a black matte lipstick, dark green eyeshadow with hints of black. Around her neck, Nichole wore a thick black choker. She had on an _"Off the Wall"_ beanie and her phone in her hand with a black case that read _"I'm sorry it's just that I literally don't care at all"_. Her nails were painted with black polish on her index, middle, pinky, and thumb while her ring finger was dark green. She had a small black backpack with god knows what in it.

"Dare 'ya to make your boyfriend hard," Nichole said with a wink. Draco groaned. He turned Harry around so that he was straddling his waist and started whispering dirty (kinky) things in his 15-year-old boyfriend's ear. Soon enough, there was a dent in Harry's jeans. Nichole noticed as he was turned back around and laughed.

"Oh, shut up, Lenzei," Harry said, using Nichole's last name. Nichole cringed slightly and Harry quickly appoligised.

Nichole was disowned from her family because she got into Slytherin. She lived at her best friend Catherine's house.

"OK, Kaitlyn, truth or dare?" Harry said, turning to Nichols's girlfriend, who was quietly straddling Nichols's lap and playing with the hem of her shirt. Kaitlyn never talked much. She was quite the opposite of Nichole, actually.

She was in all pastel.

She had on a black shirt with a small ghost tucked into her pastel pink high-waisted shorts. Her black hair was now a purple ombre. She had knee high white socks with LGBTQ rainbow stripes on the top. Her shoes were white converse with rainbow laces and soles. She had on a purple (kinky looking) chocker around her neck. But one thing stood out the most to Draco.

She had a purple flower crown rested atop her head. Nichole seemed to like adjusting it.

"Hmm? Oh uh, dare!" She said. Obviously, she was very distracted by Nichole. "I dare you to make out with Nichole." Nichole high-fived him while Kaitlyn blushed. She may have blushed but after Nichole had backed from Harry, she leaped onto her.

Alex was gagging at seeing his twin (Alex and Kaitlyn are twins btw) make-out with his best friend. They broke away later.

The Group ended the night by all sleeping in the RoR..

* * *

 **10** **days** **until** **Harry** **becomes** **17** **again**

Harry woke up in Draco's arms. The arms tightened a bit but let go a little quicker. "G' morning, Dray" Draco smiled at the nickname. Their day was very inactive. They honestly just stayed in the RoR all day, cuddling.

**December 21, 4 days before Harry becomes 17 again**

The two boys were in the hospital wing with all their friends. Sadly, Harry was the one in the bed. He had to stay in the hospital wing 24/7 the last 5 days. Everyone was teary. Harry was sleeping when he started singing.

 _I'm_ _from_ _the_ _East_ _side_ _of_ _America_  
 _Where_ _we_ _choose_ _pride_ _over_  
 _Character_   
_And_ _we_ _can_ _pick_ _sides_  
 _But_ _this_ _is_ _us_  
 _This_ _is_ _us_  
 _This_ _is_  
 _I_ _live_ _on_ _the_ _West_ _side_ _of_ _America_  
 _Where_ _they_ _spin_ _lies_ _into_ _fairy_ _dust_  
 _And_ _we_ _can_ _pick_ _sides_ _but_ _this_ _is_ _us_  
 _This_ _is_ _us_   
_This_ _is_

Draco now recognized the song, it was Harry's favorite muggle song and began to sing along.

 _And_ _we_ _don't_ _believe_ _in_ _narcissism_  
 _When_ _everyone_ _projects_ _and_ _expects_ _you_ _to_ _listen_ _to_ _'em_  
 _Make_ _no_ _mistake_ _,_ _I_ _live_ _in_ _a_ _prison_  
 _That_ _I_ _built_ _myself,_ _it_ _is_ _my_ _religion_  
 _And_ _they_ _say_ _that_ _I_ _am_ _the_  
 _ **Sick**_ _ **Boy**_  
 _Easy_ _to_ _say_ _when_ _you_ _don't_ _take_ the risk boy

Draco stopped singing. He was finally absorbing the fact. The fact that he would lose the love of his life, on Christmas. It killed him. It ate him up. He passed out.

 **December** **22, 3** **days**  
It was now Draco's turn to be in a cot in the Hospital wing with Harry sitting beside him. When Draco woke up, Harry practically threw himself onto the blonde.

"I'm *kiss* sorry *kiss* if *kiss* I *kiss* scared *kiss* you!"

Draco smiled and grabbed Harry's waist, pulling him into another kiss. "It's ok, Haz." Harry smiled softly. The smiled disappeared a moment later. Harry then gently mumbled "3 days, Dray..." Draco nodded and everyone paused when they heard a shaky sigh.

No one knew who it was. The group had become so close, they had seen everyone cry, and heard as well. They knew everyone's cry.

Harry's made you cry, it was contagious. Draco's was soft and hard to hear. Mione's was quiet but easy to hear. Pansy never cried much, but it was a bit loud. Kaitlyn's was easy to hear, her's was very cute but loud. They had _never_ heard Nichole cry...until now...

Everyone turned to the back of the room where the sobs were coming from. At first, they thought it might be Kaitlyn, but when they saw that Kaitlyn was holding someone, they knew.

"Nicky-" Draco couldn't form a sentence. Nichole was _definitely_ not crying. She looked like she was having a panic attack. "K-Kaitlyn, what's wrong with her?" It was Pansy. She seemed like the only one who could speak. Kaitlyn was whispering something in Nichols's ear and rubbing her back. She then said "Dog. Cat. Bear." And held up 3 fingers. "3." Is what Nichole said. After about 3 minutes, Nichole closed her eyes and looked down before looking back up. "Sorry, Kait, I'm fine." Kaitlyn nodded then said, "Repeat." Nichole seemed to have trouble for a second like she was remembering something, before saying "Dog. Cat. Bear." then looked at Kaitlyn with hopeful eyes before the girl with purple hair nodded.

"Oh, Nicky, I forgot!" Draco cried out. (Pretend that Draco and Nichole have been bffs for a while until the sixth year). "I'm sorry, can I tell them?" Nichole nodded.

"She has seizures. After the war, she was really fucked up. The worst one she had was when she broke her wrist because she fell off the moving staircases, remember, Draco?" Kaitlyn had beaten Draco to an explanation. Draco nodded, showing he remembered the experience. After a while, the group just fell asleep in the Hospital Wing.

* * *

What Draco woke up to was probably the worst thing ever. Harry was jumping to get out of the bed he was sharing with Draco in the hospital wing. "What the fuck?!" "Raven?" Harry looked at Draco with a look that made Draco's heartbreak. _Hatred._ "So you don't remember. That's f-fine."

"Harry!" it came out as a breath. "Um, who are you?" Nichole looked hurt. "I-I, he doesn't remember, Drake?" He shook his head. Everyone else woke up (Nichole may or may not have made a loud alarm bell spell). "Harry!" Harry sighed in relief. "Mione, all these Slytherin's are acting weird."

"Excuse me, Harry," Nichole hissed.

"I know you don't remember so let me jog your memory." Harry rolled his eyes at Nichole and got ready to walk out of the Hospital Wing.

"Harry fucking Potter, listen to me right now. Around 2 months ago, you were partners with Draco in potions class. Longbottom walked over, tripped, and you turned into a 5-year-old. Draco was the one who took care of you. You began growing as a normal child would. When you were 13 or 14, Draco realized that you were growing up to fast so he kissed you. You guys go into a relationship. Welcome back to reality, Potter. Now you wanna fuckin yell?" Harry looked at her for a long second before he gasped and turned to Draco.

_"Mr. White Hair!"_

Harry ran towards Draco before jumping on him. "Dray! Dray! Oh god! Nichole! Kaitlyn! Oh, I remember!" Draco smiled and hugged Harry tight. "Really?!" Harry nodded. "Thank god!" Draco hugged Harry tighter. Nichole ran over and joined the hug. Then Kaitlyn, then Pansy, then Hermione, and Blaise, and Neville, and Ron, and Hannah. "I love you. I love you so much." Harry started crying as Draco whispered the words in his ear. "I-I love you too. I love you, Draco Malfoy!" Draco then started bawling.

* * *

**2 months later**

Harry wiped a tear as Draco got an award for loyalty.

"To Draco Malfoy for helping Mr.Potter not once, but twice. Thank you, Mr.Malfoy." He nodded at McGonagall before walking back to his seat next to Harry.

"These next awards were voted for by the students. First, most favored in each house. For Gryffindor is Hermione Granger," applause "For Hufflepuff, Kaitlyn Andersen," Nichole kissed Kaitlyn's cheek, "For Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood," Ginny tightens her grip on Luna's waist, "And for Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson!" Pansy smiled while Hermione kissed her.

The awards when on for another 15 minutes before...

Finally, cutest couples," Harry snorted as McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy as well as Nichole L and Kaitlyn Andersen!" The 4 people walked up to the podium and nodded in appreciation before everyone gasped as Nichole dropped to one knee.

She pulled out a black velvet box before opening it and revealing a ring.

"Kaitlyn, we have been dating since the third year and the moment I saw you when I was 11, I knew I wasn't straight," a few laughs "but we have been through thick and thin together, and I want to spend my life with you. Loving you, spoiling you, being with you through everything. Kaitlyn Elizabeth Andersen, will you marry me?"

Kaitlyn was bawling as she nodded frantically "yes, oh god yes, yesyesyesyesyes!" The whole room broke into applause as Nichole slipped the ring on Kaitlyn's finger and the couple kissed. They broke apart after a few seconds.

"I wanna be the flower girl!" Was heard until everyone noticed that Harry was jumping around. "I'm the youngest! I can throw stuff! I'm pretty! I wanna be the flower girl!" Nichole laughed before looking at Kaitlyn then turned around and nodding. "OK, flower gal." Harry squealed in excitement.

* * *

**3 months later**

Nichole tried not to cry as Kaitlyn began walking down the aisle. Emery, Kaitlyn's mother, walked with her, arms connected. Kaitlyn's satin white dress dragged on the carpeted floor, catching the rose petals that Harry spread down the aisle.

Draco was smiling at Kaitlyn from Nichole's side as she had personally asked him to be one of _her_ brides mates. Nichole looked at Draco who smiled and she turned around, letting out a quivering breath. As Kaitlyn arrived at the alter, the priest, a man known as Xenophilius Lovegood (Luna recommended him) began the speech.

"Nichole, if you please, begin your vows to Kaitlyn." The girl, honestly woman, began to speak to her future wife.

"Kaitlyn.

**From the moment that I looked into your**   
**beautiful, blue eyes, I was in love.**   
**When I asked you out in third year,**   
**Draco was there and he might**   
**remember. I know I do.**   
**We started dating.**   
**Then I asked you to the Yule Ball**   
**in fourth year when Harry**   
**almost died and the year that I had to**   
**be with you nonstop because you**   
**mourned Cedric's death.**   
**I love you more then words can describe and**   
**I want to be with you for the**   
**rest of our fucked up lives.**   
**I love you,**

Kait."

At this point, Kaitlyn was bawling as she began her vows.

"Nicky,

**I have spent my whole life**   
**wondering if you would like**   
**me. A hot Slytherin**   
**quidditch player**   
**who looked cute in uniform**   
**liking a soft, heart on my sleeve,**   
**Hufflepuff who cried**   
**about everything. But**   
**you did like me.**   
**If you told me 9 years ago**   
**that Nichole L would be**   
**my future wife and standing**   
**in front of me at the alter,**   
**I probably would have told them**   
**they were crazy but, here**   
**I am! I love you more**   
**then words can describe. I love you**

Nick."

Harry was crying into Draco's shoulder as the two girls said "I do" and were officialy married.

* * *

**6 hours later**  
"Dray?"

Draco looked up from his desk and at Harry, who was now in his pajamas of one of Draco's shirts (which was _huge_ on Harry's small frame) and a pair of shorts that Pansy had left at their house, saying Harry could keep them when he tried to give them back.

"Yes, love?" Harry smiled and walked over to Draco and sat on his lap while wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck. "Come to bed with me, please, I'm tired from dancing at Nicky and Kaitlyn's wedding," Harry whined the last part. Draco nodded, "Let me finish this report," Harry pouted "ok, b-but don't be too long!" Draco chuckled and nodded.

He got into bed 5 minutes later and was the big spoon between him and Harry as they fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Xoxo, Tiffany


End file.
